Si Lei
}} Si Lei (Sigh Lay) .Gen Arcadia - Si Lei Appearance Standing 5'9" Si Lei strides confidently through the streets of Rosario with slightly tanned skin from hours spent walking through the sunny streets. His trim build may border on being underweight, but his speed is nigh incomparable to others. His square jaw and cocky smile help display wish pronounced canines and confidence as his nimble hands nip away at any unguarded pockets. Si has dark black hair styled in a mild fade cut with the front tips having a dark blue coloration. His slightly pointed ears are constantly tuned in to listen into any fallen coins or approaching footsteps. Si likes to follow one particular rule with his clothing, no sleeves. As such, his black, hooded, robe has had its sleeves torn off haphazardly leaving stray string poking off of it. The robe has a thing blue trim that travels along its edges, as begging for the clothes to stand out more and the robe itself ends just after his knee and is riddled with numerous pockets on the inside to store the various trinkets he acquires. Underneath the open jacket is a light grey tank top and a pair of black shorts that end just above the knee. His general outfit is completed with a pair of brown leather boots, faded and scuffed from constant use. In terms of accessories, Si prefers to go all out. He has two brown leather belts that are similarly faded like the boot. They rest tightly at his waist and cross over each other. Tied to the belt resting on his left hip is a maroonish-purple pouch with a gold drawstring for Si to store his cash. Wrapped around both wrists are two wide bands with an alternating pattern of ocean blue and light grey. The oddest of all of Si's physical traits is a tattoo across his right collarbone in thick black numbers reading 51731, though this only barely shows from under his clothes. Personality The primary trait displayed by Si to the world is his upbeat cockiness. He’s overly confident in his abilities and is more than happy to tell it to everyone that he meets. He is quick to make claims that he is the best at any given task at hand. This also extends into constant quips or snide remarks, picking away at awkward or embarrassing situations like raw marble. Despite this, he is quite easy-going due to his homeless lifestyle. He needs little luxury or comfort in his life, instead choosing to enjoy the rare burst of them when payday proves to be larger than expected. Though because money can often be tight, he is inclined to hold onto the funds he has and instead saves up most of what he has for food. Si’s need for cash is aided by his relentless desire to get money and a strong sense of adventure, making him all the more ready to take on any task so long as it can lead to a decent payday. There’s no job to degrading or tedious for him, just so long as he can make that mad bank. Si’s more childish and playful side helps him turn any job into an adventure epic enough for his self-importance. When wandering the streets, Si is quick to get into trouble. The young werewolf is more than happy to engage in petty vandalism, name-calling, or, his personal favorite, pickpocketing. When these things lead to violent confrontation, Si is quick to show his cowardly side and run with his tail tucked between his legs. He also has a blast being jokingly flirtatious to those around him. He’ll string others along with often sarcastic or cheeky romantic remarks. When it comes to truly expressing his romantic feelings, Si is an absolute mess. He finds himself in a rare state of stumbling and bumbling through conversation to try and impress the ones he likes. When in his Werewolf form, he is fairly similar to his normal self. The main differences come in a more animalistic style of speech, an even higher impulsive nature, and a short fuse which can lead to dangerous situations. Abilities Gale magic Si can manipulate Gale magic like an extra set of arms. Essentially, he can create phantom arms to aid him in pilfering and fighting. He controls them with the same finesse as he does his own sticky fingers. Hover The other manifestation of his magic is the ability to hover slightly off the ground. By using this ability after getting a running start, he can glide along any surface as if he had a pair of roller skates. Werewolf form Like most werewolves, under the full moon, Si transforms into a wolfish state where he is more wolf than man. Although he is still himself, he has an even harder time controlling his actions and is more prone to rage in this state. He is also significantly stronger physically in this form. Despite this boost in power, Si absolutely hates transforming into the other form. He finds the whole process to be incredibly painful as well as ridiculously hard to control himself in. Due to this difficulty in control, Si’s wind magic becomes hectic in this state, resulting in it becoming too difficult for him to properly control with his usual finesse when in this state. When it’s time for him to change, he’ll do whatever he can to isolate himself from others as a result. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Incredibly Agile → Si Is quite agile, able to leap, jump, flip, and slide his way through any obstacle in his path. ✔ Insanely Fast Runner → When all else fails, Si’s sheer speed is able to distance him from whatever is after him. ✔ Quick Thinker → When a new (and dangerous) situation arises, Si is always prepared to find a solution or new approach. ✔ Creative → There is hardly a situation that Si can’t weasel his way out of. �� Uneducated → His greatest weakness is his lack of education. Even with his memories, Si is severely under-educated and instead must rely on his street smarts to get through his day to day experiences. �� Childish → Si’s age and lack of discipline has led to him being quite childish in terms of both humor and behavior. He laughs at the dumbest jokes and carries himself much like a child would. He’s quick to be petty or say what’s on his mind. �� Lacking Physical Strength → Although he is good at getting himself out of danger, he’s not particularly good at surviving it. He can rely on his speed and acrobatic prowess, for the most part, Si is likely to lose any raw contest of strength he enters. �� Uninhibited → Si is quick to give in to his base desires to steal and cheat his way through life. He views no fault when stealing or snagging different items. When combined with his childish nature, it’s rare to find a time when Si won’t openly state what’s on his mind. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ In day to day communications, Si speaks relatively calmly. His pitch is quite average for a kid of his age, but when excited or embarrassed, his voice goes decently higher. Si’s accent is reminiscent of an Australian one. He’ll drop the g in words ending with ‘ing’ and abbreviate his words frequently. ★ Due to his disdain towards combat, Si chooses to go without any large weapon or strong weapon, instead choosing to a small metal dagger. Due to its use as a knife outside of combat, Si barely justifies holding onto it. ★ Si has heightened senses, scent and hearing. As such, he struggles with loud noises, strong scents, or overwhelming tastes. To him, the worst smell to him is alcohol, the worst tastes are sweet fruits, and the worst noise is glass or pottery breaking. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario